


Unexpected Gifts

by dragonwrangler



Series: Book of Tales [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Challenge Response, Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What gift can a penniless spirit give a billionaire CEO who can afford to buy anything he wants for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge** : Kokoro no Yami Christmas/New Year challenge.
> 
>  **Author's Notes** : This story takes place one week after the events in the story 'A Question of Memory'. First posted on Fanfiction.net December 16, 2005.

Atemu wandered to a stop before a large display window and considered the electronic gadgets within. Not that anything in the window was appropriate for his purpose; he simple needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Frowning at his reflection in the glass, Atemu felt a thread of frustration wrapping itself around his mind as he contemplated the upcoming holidays. He was trying to pinpoint the source of the feeling; however, the chaos within the enclosed mall, the crush of shoppers, the flashing holiday lights with the annoying loud music, and the rising and falling cacophony of voices was making it difficult for Atemu to concentrate.

As he stood before the window in a temporary pool of calm, Atemu finally realized his frustration was not because he was finding it difficult to understand the holidays but at the fact he now felt a growing urge to participate in it.

Actually it was a desperate need to participate in it. He was beginning to believe this was the only way to be sure about Seto Kaiba's feelings for him without putting too much pressure on the CEO. It had only been a week since Seto had unlocked his memories of the past and already Atemu found himself questioning just what his relationship was with the CEO.

The idea of wrapping the question in a simple little gift certainly seemed an innocent enough way to do it, though it was beginning to give him one hell of a splitting headache.

A slight smile unconsciously crossed his lips as he thought about that night. Parts of it were a blur of emotions and parts of it were sharp and clear as a crystal. He could still remember the feel of Seto's touch ghosting over his skin and the overwhelming sensation that had hit when he took Seto deep within himself.

A week later those memories still had the power to take Atemu's breath away.

They had finally parted company after sharing a barely controlled kiss in Seto's car in front of Yugi's home but for one reason or another, had not seen each other since that night. A sigh slipped out of Atemu. Seto had gone to America to deal with business matters and Yugi needed to focus on several papers that were due before the start of the winter break.

It had given Atemu too much time alone to just think. It was beginning to drive him a little crazy.

Atemu had no doubts about his feelings for Seto. However, where his memories were his own he knew the memories now awake within Seto belonged to one who died long ago. He wanted to be sure if Seto's feelings for him were his own or simply someone else's.

Atemu had given his word never to leave his love again but he wanted to be sure that was what Seto Kaiba truly wanted.

The other dilemma he was facing was the fact all those sensations he had experienced that night were at Yugi's expense; he had felt everything with Yugi's body, not his own.

How could he ask his soul mate to sacrifice part of his life for him? How could he ask the one who gave him his life back to give up his own?

"Are you okay, Atemu?"

Turning, Atemu straightened his emotions out as he answered, "I'm all right, partner."

Appearing off to the side, Yugi scowled at him, hardly fooled by Atemu's tone. A young boy suddenly passed through Yugi's translucent form, plastering himself against the window to drool over the remote control car in the display.

"MOM! THEY'VE STILL GOT ONE LEFT!" the boy hollered loud enough to rattle the window glass in its frame. Sighing, Atemu turned away and let the crowd carry him along.

Speaking over the mental link he had with Yugi, Atemu said, "Really, partner, I am fine." He glanced at the press of bodies around him, and added- with more than a bit of truth- "I'm just not comfortable in a large group such as this."

Floating beside Atemu, occasionally passing through a shopper, Yugi said, "I hope you're not going through all this to buy a gift for me or grandpa."

Feeling a little embarrassed he had not even considered that, Atemu admitted, "No, I'm sorry Yugi. I'm just thinking."

"Why would you want to wander around a mall thinking at this time of the year?" Yugi looked at him curiously a minute before sudden understanding washed over his face. Atemu felt the embarrassment shift the other way across their link. "Oh. You're looking for something for Kaiba, aren't you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's all right, partner." Atemu answered reassuringly.

They moved with the crowd in companionable silence for a few moments. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yugi looking around at all the holiday decorations with a happy smile. A sigh slipped out. Atemu knew what he truly wanted to give Seto- and Yugi for that matter- but he still could not remember how to pull it off. It was there at the edge of his new memories but still just out of reach.

Before he could drop too deep into his memories, Yugi turned to say, "You're welcome to anything I have to buy him a gift, Atemu."

Atemu smiled and shook his head. "I know partner. I'm still working on what to give him."

"I'm sure he'll like anything as long as you're the one giving it to him." Yugi opened his mouth to say something more but suddenly shut it as a blush colored his cheeks.

As Yugi glanced quickly away, trying to hide his expression, Atemu asked suspiciously, "What was that, partner?"

Suddenly breaking out into nervous laughter as the blush got deeper, Yugi answered, "You could always just show up at his front door with nothing on but a big red bow. Kaiba would like that."

Holding back his own laughter as he thought about Seto's reaction, and a little surprised at how close to the mark to what he had been considering Yugi actually was, Atemu said, "Yugi, this is your body, remember?"

"I know." Eyes sparkling with humor, and more than a little bit of mischief, Yugi added, "It'd be worth it to see his face though. He'd either kill you for doing something like that when Mokuba might open the door or jump you then and there."

Finally giving in to the laughter, Atemu stopped and crossed his arms to make a face at Yugi. "You don't need my help corrupting your mind, do you partner."

Yugi grinned. "Obviously not."

***

Shutting down the laptop, Seto Kaiba stood and stretched. He had just spent the last several hours going over the blueprints for the new section of KaibaLand USA and had not realized it was now almost 2am local time.

He walked over to the large windows of his suite and glanced out over the glittering city. From his hotel room he could see the city's holiday lighting display through a break between the buildings, the official Christmas tree rising above the others, casting a warm glow across the plaza it sat in.

The rest of the city sparkled just as brightly as the seasonal lights, looking surprisingly peaceful from the height he watched them from.

Taking a step back, Seto leaned to the side to check on his brother. Shaking his head, an unguarded smile softened his expression as he walked across the room and into the one Mokuba had claimed.

Mokuba had somehow fallen asleep sideways over his game gear bag, the controller for the game console still firmly in his grip as the image on the screen blinked, Game Over- Continue, in bold letters. Turning the television off, Seto pried the controller out of his brother's hand and carefully lifted him up to carry him over to the bed; Mokuba rolling away and curling up onto his side with a sigh as soon as Seto set him down. After pulling the blanket at the foot of the bed over the sleeping form, Seto straightening and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe, as he watched his brother sleep.

Seto felt a little guilty they would not make it home for Christmas but as Mokuba had pointed out, it really didn't matter. Wherever they were, as long as they were together, they would have a happy Christmas.

A smirk crossed Seto's face. And what could be better than blasting through the skies in the BEWD jet on Christmas Eve.

If I'm not going to make it home for Christmas then I'm sure as hell going to make sure I have time to treat Mokuba and myself to that.

The child in him, the child that he had buried deep and had awakened along with his memories of the ancient past, thought it might be fun to have a holographic Santa and his sleigh do a flyby for Mokuba while they were in the air.

Seto rolled his eyes and stepped back into the main suite, closing the door quietly behind him.

I really needed to get those stray thoughts under control.

Although the one that involved Atemu and a bottle of chocolate syrup he wasn't quite finished with yet. He had to be a little careful with that one, though. Having that thought dance through his head like a damn sugarplum during a business meeting was having an adverse affect on his attention span.

Packing up the laptop, he considered what to do about that when he returned home. It had been almost three weeks since he had gained his memories and he wondered how Atemu was dealing with his. Roland had called to inform him earlier in the day that Yugi had shown up at the mansion with some Christmas gifts, causing Seto to consider letting Atemu know they would not be back until around New Years but he decided against it. The memories the Rod had awakened had been easy enough to get used to- once he had accepted them as real- but he thought it best to let everything settle in both of their heads first before they continued their relationship.

Besides, as much as he wanted to, it wasn't as if he could just sweep Atemu away. He had to keep reminding himself that Yugi was involved as well.

That complicated things a bit.

Stripping off his clothes to take a shower before going to bed, he wondered how he could ever repay Yugi for giving him that night with Atemu.

Although he knew there was nothing in the world that could equal that gift, he hoped he could still convince Yugi to give him more nights like that. At least without giving Yugi a nervous breakdown about what they were doing to his body.

A nervous breakdown was not the type of gift he was planning to give out this year.

Last year, maybe, but not this year.

***

"Yugi, wake up."

Yugi curled up tighter under the nice warm blankets and tried to ignore the persistent voice of his soul mate. After staying up late with his grandpa, and switching with Atemu from time to time so the spirit could enjoy Christmas Eve as well, Yugi did not intend to get up any earlier this morning than he had to. And for the life of him he could not understand how Atemu could be so awake at this hour.

It wasn't as if the spirit had gone to bed before him.

"Yugi.", Atemu said, this time with a little more force.

"I don't want to get up yet, Atemu. Can't you wait?" Yugi muttered, growing a little annoyed as he pulled the blanket over his head.

Chuckling, Atemu answered, "No, I can't." Yugi gave an irritable growl just as the blankets were stripped away.

"HEY!", Yugi shouted as he sat up to glare at his soul mate…

…who was standing next to the bed with the blankets wrapped in his arms and a huge grin plastered across his face. Yugi took a breath to complain but found himself holding the breath as the incongruity of the sight before him hit his mind.

"You're holding the blankets." Yugi stated.

The grin still in place, Atemu answered, "Yes."

"You can't be holding the blankets, Atemu."

"Obviously I am partner, otherwise you would not be freezing your ass off right now."

Slipping off the bed to stand in front of the spirit, realizing he could not see through Atemu as he normally would, Yugi said once again- as if trying to force reality back into the shape his half-awake brain accepted as real- "But you can't be holding the blankets, Atemu."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in my body and that means you're not and…" Yugi paused as he tried to figure out what else was wrong with this picture before just giving up to finish with "…you can't be holding the blankets!"

Atemu laughed as he tossed the blanket away and pulled Yugi close, wrapping him in an embrace so he could swing him once around in a circle. Dropping the now utterly surprised Yugi back onto his feet- who's brain had decided to shut down a moment to reset itself- Atemu smirked and said, "Yes, I can."

Looking at Atemu, knowing he probably had a completely stupid expression on his face, Yugi asked cautiously, "What did you do?"

Atemu shrugged. "It's something I remembered being taught how to do during my magical training."

"You had magical training?"

"Yes." Chuckling, Atemu continued. "I had a well rounded education when I was a child."

As Yugi started at him in amazement Atemu said happily, "Merry Christmas, Yugi."

***

Going over the landing checklist as the BEWD jet approached the coastline, Seto listened to his brother's excitement level slowly rising to the point Seto was sure Mokuba would have to unbuckle his seat belt and start bouncing around the cockpit to bleed off some energy before he exploded.

It was all Seto's fault and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Come on, Seto! What did you get me, give me some kind of hint big brother!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Seto asked calmly.

"Ahh!" Seto felt Mokuba kick the back of the seat as he made a strangled growl. Managing not to laugh at Mokuba's reaction, a reaction that was not unusual for someone his age but unfortunately rare for Mokuba, Seto adjusted the jet's altitude for the approach to Kaiba Corp headquarters. Seto had tried to give Mokuba as close to normal a childhood as he could but only recently had reached the point that was even remotely possible. Nevertheless, he was hoping to see more of these 'normal for his age' reactions out of Mokuba.

"Fine," Mokuba said, Seto easily visualizing him crossing his arms and glaring holes through the back of the pilot's chair. "If you don't want to talk about my gifts let's talk about yours.

So, what do you thing Atemu got you, outside a bottle of lube?"

"WHAT!" Seto yelled as he whipped around to look at Mokuba- who attempted to look innocent but failed miserably when he was unable to hold back a huge grin.

"What, you don't think I'm old enough to know stuff like that big brother?" Mokuba teased.

Seto shook his head and muttered, "You don't need to remind me like that, Mokuba."

Chuckling, Mokuba asked, "What did you get him?"

"That's none of your business." Seto answered, a little more sharply than he intended.

He did not look back knowing exactly what look he was getting now from his brother from the sudden silence behind him.

"You got him a bottle of lube?" Mokuba managed to get out before howling with laughter.

Seto sighed and began thinking how much worse Mokuba's teasing might get if he ever found out about the pair of adult trading card decks that went with the bottle of lube.

***

Staring at the ceiling of Yugi's bedroom, Atemu came to the conclusion he was going to bring in the New Year as an emotional wreck.

It had been two days since Seto had returned from the States and Atemu had yet to hear from him.

Two days since he would have opened the gift Atemu had left for him.

What are you thinking right now, Seto?

Atemu could sense Yugi giving him a sympathetic look as he stepped back into the bedroom, but Atemu found himself unable to respond.

"Are you sure you don't want to come other me?" Yugi asked softly as he settled on the edge of the bed. "I know everyone would be happy to see you. Especially now that they can see you."

Atemu felt a smile tug him lips at being called other me once again. He let the smile have its way as he met Yugi's gaze. "I'm all right, partner. I just need some time to myself."

"Are you sure because I can stay if you want."

Atemu pushed himself upright. "Please Yugi, spend some time with your friends. I don't want to think I'm keeping you from them."

"They're your friends too." Yugi corrected gently.

Laying back down Atemu closed his eyes as he answered, "I know. I'm sorry partner, I just need to do a little thinking, that's all."

"All right." Atemu felt the bed shift as Yugi stood up. "I'll just tell them you're still getting used to your new body, they'll understand." Yugi's footsteps stopped a moment before he added, "Let me know if you need me, other me. Even if it's just to talk."

Glancing at the door, Atemu nodded. "I will."

***

Seto was fully into the annual, 'let's clean up after Mokuba' post Christmas ritual. He could easily hire someone to do this for him (or get his brother to help) but Seto found the ritual somehow satisfying. He had made it into a game, trying to remember what gifts had been held beneath each piece of now shredded wrapping paper and was amused to see how far away Mokuba- and himself for that matter- had managed to throw the stuff.

They had finally returned home the morning before and Mokuba immediately ripped into the pile of presents stacked under the tree. It had taken them both until early afternoon to get through all the gifts, mostly because they would get sidetracked into playing with whatever they had just opened before finally dragging themselves away from that gift on to the next. They then spent the rest of the day enjoying what they had received.

And most of this morning.

It was the only time of the year Seto allowed himself to be Mokuba's brother and nothing more.

As he grabbed for the wrapping Mokuba had managed to toss under the tree, Seto realized there was something hard buried at the center of the mass of the brightly colored paper in his hand. Flipping it over a small, carefully wrapped present revealed itself.

Settling on his heels, wondering how Mokuba's gift radar had missed this one, Seto pulled the present free and looked at the name on the tag.

' _To Seto'_

It took several seconds for the fact that his name was written in hieroglyphs to register. When it did, Seto found himself holding his breath as he pulled the wrapping free.

Opening the box he found a strip of paper written in a neat familiar handwriting that Seto Kaiba himself had never seen before.

' _Forgive me for I have nothing else to give you but myself. If you are willing I would continue our story as who we are now, not as High Priest and Pharaoh but as Atemu and Seto Kaiba. I hope you find this gift acceptable, my love.'_

A smile crossed his lips until he suddenly remembered it was now New Year's Eve

Seto was in his car and halfway to Yugi's house before his mind cleared up enough for him to try and figure out a way to explain what he had been doing the last two days.

Christmas was Mokuba's time to have his undivided attention but the least he could have done was call.

Atemu must be pissed by now.

Striding into the Kame game shop, ignoring the CLOSED sign in the window, Seto found Yugi's grandfather straightening up in surprise as he snapped, "Where's Yugi?"

"He's not here. I believe he went over to Burger World to meet with some friends." Before Seto could turn around and track Yugi down, the old man added, "Atemu's up in Yugi's room, though. I don't think he would mind some company."

It took several seconds for that comment to fully register but when it did he wasted no time acting on the suggestion. Taking the stairs two at a time, he quickly came to a stop before the door the old man had indicated was Yugi's. Reaching out he slowly turned the door handle and eased the door open.

He stared at the figure on the bed in astonishment. A part of him had considered this might be some elaborate joke but, since it had been Yugi's grandfather who said Atemu was upstairs, he had allowed the possibility that it might just be the truth.

But standing in the doorway, looking at the lean form sprawled across the bed, he suddenly found himself doubting it was real.

"Beloved?" Seto asked cautiously as he closed the door behind him.

The arm covering Atemu's face dropped away as he suddenly sat up in surprise. "Seto?"

Having lived by the belief that actions spoke louder than words, Seto closed the distance between them, climbed onto the bed, pushed Atemu back down, and kissed him with all the passion in his heart.

When he finally pulled back to breathe, he growled, "That had to have been the stupidest idea in the world." As a look of confusion and surprise crossed Atemu's face, Seto added, "You had to put that present where I had no chance of finding it until I had cleaned up Mokuba's mess after he completely trashed the place."

Atemu raised an eyebrow and stared at him in amusement for a moment before speaking. "So, what you're actually saying is that I'm an idiot?"

Leaning back down Seto murmured as he began kissing Atemu's neck, "Of course, my Pharaoh. I would have never done anything so stupid myself."

He was surprised when Atemu suddenly pushed him away. "What?" Seto snapped, annoyed.

Atemu sighed and turned his head. Staring across the room he said in a soft voice, "You don't have to do this because of what you remember, Seto. I only want you if this is really what you want."

Frustrated and amazed Atemu could even think something like that, Seto sat back on Atemu's legs and crossed his arms. "Shit. Like I remembered any of that when you decided to fuck with my head that night."

"It was the Rod that did that."

"Oh like hell. Was it the Rod that climbed into my lap and fried my brain with that first kiss? Shit, are you telling me you didn't feel anything while you were doing all that to me?"

"Damn it Atemu, do you really think those memories would have had that much of an effect on me if I didn't want them to?" Seto frowned and added quietly, "Don't you know who I am yet?"

Atemu stared at him a moment, his features unreadable. Seto felt his breath catch in his throat as he waited for Atemu's response.

"Seto Kaiba, arrogant bastard?", Atemu stated, his eyes beginning to flash with humor.

A smirk twitched across Seto's lips as he spoke, relief sweeping through him. "Damn right. The arrogant bastard that can make you scream several octaves higher that you talk."

Smirking himself now, Atemu answered, "Oh, like you'll be able to do that again."

"Do you think it's wise to challenge me like that on Yugi's bed?"

"You were the one calling me idiot a minute ago."

"No, you said that." Seto stared at Atemu a moment before asking, "If you wanted me to ignore the past then why the hell did you write that note in hieroglyphs?"

Looking a little embarrassed, Atemu answered, "I'm still getting used to this body. You wouldn't have been able to read it if I had written it any other way. "

"Why didn't you just use Yugi's body?"

"I decided if I couldn't write the note myself I wasn't going to leave it."

Unable to help himself, Seto began running his hands under Atemu's black t-shirt, marveling at the feel of Atemu's skin. "How long have you been able to do this?", he asked with a touch of wonder as he began moving his hands up Atemu's body.

"For about a week and a half. I surprised Yugi with it on Christmas morning." Atemu said, his voice becoming a little rough. "I seem to be able to hold it for about a day and a half before I have to return to the Puzzle. It drains both of us."

"How long have you been out?" Seto asked as he pushed the shirt up, Atemu shifting slightly to help it along.

"Since Yugi left this morning." Atemu gave Seto a glare as he added, "You do know I'm pissed you haven't said shit to me since that night."

"Hn." Seto responded as he pushed the shirt over Atemu's head, revealing bronzed, toned skin. "And is this body going to disappear when I start distracting you?", he asked.

Atemu pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and chuckled as he tossed it blindly across the room. "You'll be the first to know." Free of the shirt, Atemu reached up to shove Seto's jacket away from his shoulders. While he balanced on his knees to remove the jacket, Atemu quickly undid the belt at Seto's waist and yanked it out.

As he threw the jacket away, Seto asked, "Would I be correct in assuming I'm not going fast enough for you?"

"Just hurry it up, Kaiba.", Atemu answered with a growl as he tugged on Seto's shirt and began undoing the buttons above the pant's zipper. "You've made me wait long enough for this."

For a moment Seto could not help himself and stayed balanced on his knees to watch, amused as Atemu attempted to strip him. Atemu remained focused on his task, his crimson eyes narrowed in fierce concentration. It wasn't until he went to yank the pants and boxers down that he became aware of Seto's lack of movement.

"Am I going to have to rip these off you?" Atemu growled.

"Possibly. I'm finding this quite entertaining." Seto stated with a smirk.

He was answered with a dangerous smile.

Realizing he needed his pants intact to get home, Seto decided it was time to move.

A part of Atemu knew they should not be doing what they were doing on Yugi's bed, but logic had gone right out the window as soon as Seto had the shirt off of him.

Seto seemed to have that effect on his thinking when he got this close.

Sprawled on top of Seto's now stripped body, Atemu let his hands wander down the sculpted form beneath him, marveling as he felt muscle tense and flex under his fingertips, his lips kissing random lines over Seto's chest. As he began moving his attention to Seto's side, shifting his head to follow the curve of a rib, and Seto curled over to begin running a hand down Atemu's spine, Seto finally became aware of where one of Atemu's hands had gone exploring.

Suddenly reaching over to catch the wandering hand by the wrist, holding it in place against his inner thigh, Seto asked, "What are you doing?"

Atemu twisted around, a difficult feat now that Seto basically had him pinned in place as he tried to hold the hand still. "What, do you need me to spell it out for you again?"

"Oh, fuck you.", Seto growled.

"No, that's my line tonight." Realizing the way Seto was holding his hand meant his fingertips were within reach of Seto's crotch, Atemu added, "Would you let go of my hand now?"

"And what makes you think I would let you do what you're thinking of doing?", Seto stated.

Atemu let a smirk slip over his lips as he began moving his fingertips. "Cause I'm still on top. And, if memory serves, I usually was back then too."

Seto glared down at Atemu, though Atemu could tell he was finding it difficult to keep still as Atemu's fingertips brushed against sensitive skin, and from the look on Seto's face he was quickly becoming desperate to escape that tickling.

Atemu remembered that spot. And, luckily for him, that spot was as ticklish now as it had been in Seto's past life.

"That's not how I remember things.", Seto managed to get out as muscles began to twitch.

"Yes, well you are older than me and they say the mind is the first to go." Atemu chuckled.

Seto's response caught Atemu by surprise. Laughing as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, Atemu found himself watching in amusement as Seto leaned over the edge of the bed, draping his body across Atemu's, to grab for something on the floor.

"What are you doing?", Atemu asked curiously.

Grunting as he pushed himself back up, Seto braced himself over Atemu to answer, "If you're going to fuck me the least you could do is be prepared." Grabbing Atemu around the waist, Seto flipped their positions once again before waving a bottle of clear liquid in front of Atemu's face.

"For making it easier to put things in other things, remember?" Seto said with a smirk.

For a moment all Atemu could do was laugh, his head dropping to Seto's chest, before swiping the bottle out of Seto's hand.

Seto found himself laughing at the entertaining mixture of lust and amusement on Atemu's face as the bottle of lube was snatched out of his hand.

Pushing back Atemu shifted down toward the foot of the bed, settling on his knees between Seto's legs. Atemu ran a hand lightly down the center of Seto's body before wrapping around the length of Seto's cock causing Seto to take a deep, shaky breath, hands bunching into fists where they rested at his sides. As Atemu continued running his hand over the stiffening member a shudder ran through Seto as he fought the urge to reach out and grab Atemu.

He felt Atemu shifting his legs, pushing his knees under Seto's thighs. Seto shifted, spreading his legs farther apart, bending his knees to dig his heels into the mattress. Before he could send Seto over the edge though, Atemu suddenly let go of Seto's cock to open the lube. Lifting his head Seto watched through a haze of lust as Atemu drizzled some of the clear thick liquid onto his fingertips.

Seto let his eyes close, anticipation making it even more difficult to keep still. He wanted to take Atemu, wanted to hold him down and fuck him until all coherent thought was gone but he willed himself not to move.

And he found himself becoming more aroused than he ever imagined.

The touch when it finally came was gentle but firm, the fingers- slick with lube- easily slipping in to stroke him deep inside. Seto could no longer keep silent, a groan bursting free, his body rising up to push the touch deeper. He gasped in surprise when the fingers were removed throwing his senses into confusion. He felt Atemu rising up, felt Atemu lifting his legs and tilting his hips. Atemu pressed his own arousal against Seto's entrance and paused. Opening his eyes Seto found Atemu looking at him with a questioning, lust filled gaze. Understanding flashed through Seto and he nodded, rocking his hips to force Atemu in.

Tossing his head with a cry, Seto's movement giving Atemu the permission he had silently asked for, Atemu arched his body, giving in to the overwhelming urge to take Seto and plunged deep into the body against him. With a quick rock of his hips Atemu slipped out and, just as quickly, thrust back into the tight slick heat. Seto was quickly writhing and twisting as incoherent cries of pleasure erupted out of him.

Atemu pounded out a rough rhythm, his body quickly becoming hypersensitive as he felt the sweat trickling down his back and the unbelievably erotic feel of Seto's body yielding to his hard thrusts.

Seto suddenly reached out blindly to wrap his hand around his own cock and begin pumping up and down, the sight almost pushing Atemu over the edge. He watched Seto pushing his head back into the mattress, his eyes closed, his face full of ecstasy as his hips began to buck into Atemu's thrusts, his body tightening around Atemu's cock as he came.

It was too much for Atemu, watching his lover's body being rocked by an orgasm as he plunged into him, watching his love rise up with a cry to take Atemu's cock unbelievably deep as Atemu reached his peak, his cry mingling with Seto's, his body vibrating with mind numbing pleasure as he finally released into Seto.

With a gasp and a groan, Atemu collapsed, his body limp and his mind comfortably empty and would have immediately drifted off into a blissful slumber if he had not heard Seto's chuckle.

Somehow managing to lift his head as Seto shifted him to the side so he could sit up and grab the blankets, covering them both as he laid back down, Atemu found Seto settling besides him and regarding him with sleepy but amused blue eyes.

"What?" Atemu managed to murmur as Seto wrapped him in his arms.

As he settled his head against Seto's chest, listening to Seto's heartbeat, Seto answered, "For the King of Games your stamina sucks."

Atemu rolled his eyes and breathed out with a smirk, "Oh, fuck you."

"Yes, you did." Seto answered with a laugh as Atemu smiled and slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep.

***

Yugi whistled as he made his way home. It had been nice to see everyone and catch up, and hard to drag himself away but he felt guilty for leaving Atemu. Having already spending the day with everyone he wanted to spend New Year's Eve with Atemu. He was getting a little worried about the spirit and hoped he could drag him out for a late movie or something.

Anything to keep him from mopping around the house.

Even though he was worried, Yugi found himself amazingly happy. Except for Kaiba not responding to Atemu's gift- or even saying two words to the spirit in weeks, everything had gone right this holiday. He had time to spend with family and friends, he was actually caught up on schoolwork and so he wasn't worried about school, he had gotten several new cards to add to his deck, and Atemu had a body of his own that he could uses from time to time instead of feeling guilty when they swapped.

And no one had tried to take over the world during the entire vacation. You just can't get any better than that.

Almost skipping as the game shop came into view, Yugi stopped and broke out into a huge grin when he saw Kaiba's sports car sitting in the spot in front of the store.

It's about time Kaiba showed up. I just hope Atemu didn't mind crush him as soon as he walked in the door.

Jogging the rest of the way, Yugi caught sight of his grandfather still in the shop. Deciding to go through the front door, Yugi slipped in and opened his mouth to say hello when the music hit him.

Letting the door shut on its own, Yugi raised his voice to say over the unusually loud music, "Grandpa, why do you have the music up so loud?"

His grandfather looked amused as he shouted, "You don't know? I would have thought you knew what those two have been up to."

Yugi looked at his grandfather in confusion as he reached the counter. "What who was up to?"

Laughing, his grandfather said, "Kaiba and Atemu."

"Kaiba and…" Yugi's voice trailed off as he suddenly realized why he felt so good.

"Damn it. ATEMU!"

***

Startled out of a sound sleep when Atemu suddenly sat up, pulling half the blankets with him, Seto glared as the former Pharaoh slowly began to cringe, a look of guilt flashing across his face.

Having a good idea of what just happened, Seto muttered, "What's he saying."

An actual blush darkened Atemu's cheeks as he answered, "Yugi's upset that I had sex in his bed before he did."

"Yeah well, that's his own damn fault." Seto grumbled, just as Yugi burst through the door.

Seto turned a bleary gaze toward Yugi as the irate duelist started shouting, "You couldn't wait until you got to Kaiba's house?"

"No.", Seto stated for Atemu as he pulled the blankets back and settled deeper into the narrow bed.

It took a moment, but finally Yugi managed to strangle out, "Kaiba!"

Growling, Seto threw off the blankets and said, "Fine, where's my jacket.' Standing up, he found his jacket had ended up on the other side of the bedroom. Crossing the room in two steps, finding a bit of perverse pleasure in making Yugi turn a deep shade of red as he walked naked through the room, Kaiba reached down, grabbed the jacket, dug into a pocket, pulled out a credit card, tossed the jacket back, and stepped up to Yugi.

Slapping the card into Yugi's hand, Seto said, "Here, you can use that to stay anywhere you and your grandfather want tonight. Sky's the limit." Turning from the frozen duelist and ignoring the raised eyebrow Atemu gave him, Seto climbed back into the bed and settled into his spot between the warm sheets.

Hearing a strangled "What?" out of Yugi, Kaiba rolled over and gave Yugi a look. "The impression I got was that this whole thing was your idea. I believe your exact words were- you both need a good fuck to loosen up. You've got no one to blame but yourself for this." Dropping his head back onto the pillow Seto added under his breath, "First good sleep I've had in years, like hell anyone's going to get me to move out of this bed again before I'm damn ready."

Atemu stared at Seto a few minutes before glancing up at Yugi to say over their link, "I don't think he's going to move, Yugi."

As his shock slowly changed to amusement, Yugi answered, "I don't think he is, either."

"Yugi, I'm…" Atemu started but stopped when Yugi shook his head.

Grinning at Atemu, Yugi gave him a knowing look. "It's fine Atemu. He is right, I have no one but myself to blame." A chuckle slipped down the link. "And you're not sorry about any of this."

Atemu smirked and looked down at Seto. The smirk softened into a smile as he said softly, "No, I'm not. Thank you, Yugi."

Waving the card as he walked out the door, Yugi said, "Happy New Year, Atemu." Glancing over his shoulder he added with an amused glare, "We'll talk about this after he wears you out and you have to return to the Puzzle!"

Atemu laughed softly as he laid back down, Seto wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. As he settled into the warm embrace, Seto muttered, "Of course you understand I'm not going to let you top me again?"

Atemu twisted his head to look up at Seto. His gaze met amused blue. Feeling a grin cross his face Atemu asked cautiously, "Why is that?"

Giving Atemu a lazy smirk, Seto answered, "That's a gift I only give out once. Not my fault you chose today to unwrap that one."

Laughing Atemu countered, "Who says I'm done unwrapping it?" Settling back into Seto's arms Atemu said, "I plan on taking the rest of my life unwrapping you.."

Atemu could hear the smile Seto had in the tempo of his voice as he answered, "Just wait 'til I've rested up. Then I'll start unwrapping you and we'll just see how long you can stay on top."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make any money from this story and only write them for my own entertainment and the entertainment of anyone who wishes to read them.


End file.
